


Push Over

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, PWP, Situation-ship ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim should’ve just left. There was no such thing as a reward when it came to Jason.





	Push Over

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Trying my hand at fic writing and putting my thoughts out. Think of this as a “warm up” fic. Enjoy!

“Look at me.”

The pain was dull. It pulsed in the worst way, traveling up his spine and thrumming in his head. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

“Fuckin’ look at me when I’m talking to you.”

His ears felt hot. Tim finally opened his eyes, only to be assaulted by the intensity in Jason’s.

They stare at each other in silence. Tim had long accepted that he had no refuge outside of Jason’s form, laying flush beneath his huge body. There was nowhere to look, not with muscle-bound forearms blocking either side of his head. They were so close, Tim’s bangs fluttered lightly to Jason’s heavy breath. The bed creaked with a sudden thrust.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut again. This pain was unlike anything he’s felt before. It wasn’t horrible, it was just so...foreign. 

“Is this what you hoped it would be? Magical?”

Jason’s voice was no more considerate than his ministrations. It was callous, mocking.

Searching for the pleasure, Tim angled his hips, trying to guide Jason’s thrust. He wasn’t clueless. Of the many times Tim had hidden himself from the rest of the family, he’s experimented before. He knew where his sweet spot was. It was just a matter of Jason caring enough to find it.

He felt it. That slight ghost of pleasure through the pain. If Jason could just keep it up—

Tim wanted to hit Jason the moment his cock slipped out, leaving him clenching and sore. The bed groaned and squeaked as Jason sat on his knees, dragging Tim up by the hips. Tim reached up and gripped the headboard, tensing once again as Jason carelessly shoved himself inside Tim’s tightness.

It felt like they were back at square one. Jason worked a steady pace, missing Tim’s sweet spot over and over and _over_.

Frustrated, he released the headboard and grabbed his erection. He stroked desperately, needing some sort of pleasure out of pain. He closed his eyes once again, trying to work up loose thoughts that normally put him in the mood.

He heard Jason grunt and felt strong fingers push his hand away. He slapped the fingers. Jason suddenly seized his wrist with deathly strength, forcing it against the mattress.

“You only get to feel good when I want you to,” Jason said cuttingly.

“If that’s the case,” Tim started. “You should’ve settled for a blowup doll.”

“I never fucking _asked_ you to be here. I gave you a choice.”

Tim had no response to that, and couldn’t meet Jason’s eyes.

He never asked him to be here, but he never asked him to leave either. He never told Tim to fuck off, despite doing so in every other occasion.

“Do you want me to go?”

Jason paused. Tim gazed at the the muscles in his shoulders, the curves and protrusions melting into his pecs. Jason was so huge compared to him, compared to Dick. He was almost as big as Bruce. It’d be a wonder if he decided to fight him off right here and now, naked and in his safe house.

Jason snorted, recapturing Tim’s attention.

“We’re already this far, what’s the point?”

The thrusting continued. Tim tried to ignore the obvious dodge to his question. 

The pain completely subsided. Pleasure mounted, but at an aching crawl. Spreading his legs further, Jason pumped into him even deeper, his sack smacking against Tim’s ass.

Tim wanted so badly for Jason to...he didn’t even know really. He just wanted Jason. Wanted his attention, whether good or bad. He could probably chalk it up to his obsessiveness, his need to push the limits and snag the prize. He’s done it to Batman and the original Robin, getting a tangible reward and satisfaction in the end.

But it wasn’t like that with Jason. There was no reward.

So why was he here? Letting him do this?

His body jerked upward suddenly, almost banging his head against the headboard. He saw the slow smirk inscribed into Jason’s rugged features.

“Daydreaming in the middle of this?” Jason scoffed. “Do _you_ want to go?”

Tim didn’t answer immediately, instead propping up on his elbows and kissing Jason.

Jason’s lips felt...soft? They didn’t feel as plush as Stephanie’s, but they weren’t as dry or rough as he imagined them to be. It was nice.

He stayed propped on his elbows, kissing and sucking on Jason’s lips. It may have been a solid minute before he realized that Jason wasn’t kissing him _back_.

Embarrassment crawled on his skin and he backed away, looking down. He settled his eyes on Jason’s abdominal, just above the belly button. Tim didn’t know what to do from there, didn’t know how to handle what couldn’t be anything else _but_ rejection.  

Jason pushed him onto his back and continued to fuck him into the bed, as if nothing had happened.

_Why am I here?_

Tim stifled a moan when warmth blossomed in his groin. Jason rolled his hips slowly, carving into him deeply. It felt so good. Like he finally cared.

Tim’s erection felt so strained between himself and Jason. Precum dripped onto his stomach and stained the comforter. He wanted so badly to cum right then and there, right in front of Jason. He wanted Jason to see how good he made him feel.

But he wanted Jason to explode inside of him first.

Tim wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist. He clenched tightly around his slick cock. He watched as pure arousal washed over his rough features before being replaced by his usual bitter leer.

“I wonder what everyone would think, seeing the replacement just lay here and take it.”

It was weird. He knew exactly what Jason was trying to do, it wasn’t clever. But somehow, the tingling in his length intensified. He needed more.

“Laying here, taking this cock like a fucking champ. Taking in every single inch. Wonder what daddy bats would think?”

Head falling back, Tim moaned louder. Jason was thrusting into him almost perfectly, like the stubborn thrusts from before was just light practice. Every pump sent intense waves of heat and tightness throughout his sack and length. Jason was fucking him so _so_ perfectly now.

“Getting nice and tainted by the black sheep in the family. Does it feel good? You like it when I ruin you like this?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Tim whimpered. It was becoming increasingly clear that despite his wishes, he was going to cum before Jason.

“Of course you fucking do,” Jason snapped. “You don’t push anyone the way you push me. And what’s more twisted is that you act so innocent about it. Even now when you’re getting properly fucked behind daddy’s back. You’re good at that, aren’t you?”

Tim gripped the headboard for the upteenth time, trembling. He was going to cum on just Jason’s cock alone.

“Please..!” Tim whined. Jason chuckled harshly. He leaned forward, hot breath fanning over Tim’s ear.

“Cum for me like the fucking freak you are.”

Tim’s back curled up when the pleasure exploded between his thighs, gasping and wailing desperately. He felt his seed squirt and land on his stomach, hot and thick. Tim shuddered as he lowered himself back onto the bed.

Gripping his waist firmly, Jason began to thrust ruthlessly into Tim’s stretched hole. In his bliss, everything felt so sensitive. His nerves were on fire, but he didn’t stop Jason. He wanted Jason to finish inside him, to give him his essence.

Jason grunted, pumping faster, less controlled. Tim could feel the warm slipperiness turning his hole into a suction. Wet, sloppy squelches filled the room along with Jason’s heaving. He was close.

“Please,” Tim said, almost shyly. “Please...cum inside me. I want you to. I want you.”

Thick fingers slipped into Tim’s mouth, and without a second thought Tim sucked the digits. He moaned around the fingers when he finally felt the hot spurts cover his walls. He rolled his hips instinctively, trying to milk Jason to the last drop.

Jason removed his fingers from Tim’s mouth, wiping them on the sheets. He scooted away from him, rolling off the bed and snatching his black boxers from the floor.

“You’re free to get lost now,” Jason said dismissively, sliding the boxers over his hips. Tim sat up dumbly, not quite clicking with what was said.

“What?”

“Get lost. I had my fun, and now I want you out. Don’t know how I can break it down any simpler than that,” Jason replied irritatedly. He opened his drawer with more force than necessary, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

“You said you’d quit,” Tim comment emotionlessly.

“I _said_ get lost.”

Tim slid off the bed and picked up the remains of his Red Robin suit. Without a word, he dressed with ease, situating his utility belt and mask.

Tim strode past Jason towards the metal sliding doors. He stopped briefly, counting the seconds before the doors beeped and slid open. He moved past them smoothly, not once looking back.

As he found his way down the flight of steps, Tim ignored the dull hurt twisting inside his chest.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Jason out to be an all around asshole. I just have a thing for pre-Rebirth Jason. And Tim not being Robin.
> 
> Also, since this is my first TimJay fic, I'll probably just make a few oneshots here and there, won't get too deep until summer starts.


End file.
